1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toothbrushes, and more particularly to a denture toothbrush.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,309,596; 5,377,377; 5,465,450 and 5,488,751 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse toothbrushes.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical denture toothbrush suitable for cleaning the inside surface of dentures.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved denture toothbrush and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.